


Life Is Happy

by ceralynn



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis convinces Bill Ponderosa that life is worth living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Happy

"I'm gonna level with you: manicures? Pedicures? Fruit? Forced prostitution? You're right, pal. Those are not good reasons to stay alive."

"They sure aren't."

Bill Ponderosa leans back in the desk chair of the back office and Dennis grins to him across the desk, struggling to feel attractive in his stupid blue sun shirt.

"But listen, pal," he says, coming around the desk and leaning over to touch the back of Bill's chair. "There is one good reason to stay alive."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Dennis pauses, looks into Bill's eyes. "Sex."

Bill's eyebrows shoot up but he doesn't seem repulsed by the idea. "You wanna fuck me?"

"I absolutely want to fuck you," Dennis answers, biting back the incessant fear that this will blow up in his face, that he's just inviting rejection at this point. "Bill, I want you to know that this life has meaning. And that you're going to find that meaning inside of me."

Bill takes several, agonising seconds to consider the offer before something like a laugh bubbles from his lips. "Alright," he answers. "Let's do this. Let's have sex!"

Dennis responds with a laugh of his own. There's a boyish quality to Bill's acceptance that reminds him of Mac, but he doesn't have time to be emotionally compromised by the comparison before Bill is tugging him into his lap, lips crashing into Dennis' own. He rights himself in Bill's lap, grinding his hips against Bill's for several seconds before breaking the kiss to pull his shirt off. It's important to him that he strip, that he make a show of this; it's important that he get that fucking lie of a shirt off his body. He tosses it aside and begins on his pants, almost disturbed on some level by the lack of judgement in Bill's eyes, by how content he seems simply to watch and let this happen.

Dennis tosses the pants aside as well, not wearing anything underneath of them, before freeing Bill's cock, giving it a few strokes before crawling back into his lap and easing onto him. The pain is expected and well worth it, and Dennis begins to ride him, slowly at first, but upping his pace in a matter of minutes. He knows time is of the essence here, that it won't be long before Frank and Dee—

Dee. Dee had been here, done this, probably in this exact position. And wasn't Bill her high school sweetheart? Hadn't she gagged at the mere thought of him, would surely hate Dennis for intervening this way? He remembers suddenly Dee bragging about taking his car and kicking him out on the streets and it's all too much, suddenly he's not moving at all, he's just weeping and this is the exact opposite of what he was trying to do here, what is wrong with him?

"Dennis?"

"I'm sorry," Dennis weeps. "I'm so sorry. This wasn't meant to happen. I didn't mean to.. "

Bill frowns, and something like genuine concern crosses his face but Dennis has seen that kind of look so rarely its actually hard to tell what it is. He reaches across the desk and pulls up Dennis' abandoned shirt, showing him the sun.

"Hey, hey, come on now, don't cry," he coos, brandishes the shirt a bit. "Life is happy, remember?"

This earns him a vague and empty chuckle from Dennis, whose smile fades as quickly as it appeared.

"It's not," he insists. "Bill.. I don't have anyone in my life who really cares about me. Everyone I know would leave me if they got the chance."

"I don't think that's true," Bill says gently, reaching up to wipe a tear from Dennis' cheek. "I think every day is a new chance to do what we really want to in life. Today is my chance to finally kill myself. And those people, your Gang, you know, they've had, what, twenty-five years worth of chances to leave?"

Again, Dennis smiles briefly, faintly.

"I don't think they're gonna leave," he goes on.

"They would," Dennis presses. "Dee would."

"Then that's her fuckin' loss!" Bill sighs and looks away, taking a moment to choose his words. "Listen, all this shit you've been doing? Trying to get me not to kill myself? That's so thoughtful and nice. I mean, that's way more than my family's doing, right?"

"But we're getting your family—"

"Listen," he says again. "I know you've done some fucked up shit, but that doesn't mean people don't love you. Because love isn't about like, reasons or requirements or anything like that. Real love is loving someone just because."

Dennis is quiet for a moment, processing the idea of a love free of conditions, of hoops to jump through, the idea that he could possibly deserve something like that.

"Those people, the Gang," Bill goes on. "They love you just because."

Dennis nods, feeling another tear roll down his cheek as he holds back a sob. "You really shouldn't kill yourself," he says. "That was some really beautiful shit, man."

"Yeah, maybe," Bill smiles. "But it's yours now. You can tell people that shit after I'm dead. Act like it's your own."

Dennis nods, and somehow it's not such a horrible thing that Bill would be ending his life soon. Maybe one of the beautiful things about life is choice. Maybe the choice to go on living isn't inherently more noble than the choice to die. Maybe both are appropriate in different ways.

Maybe this is all incoherent depressive thinking, but Dennis doesn't have the vocabulary to recognise that, nor the attention span, as his cock is still achingly hard and he's finally feeling some desire to get back to what they were doing, maybe even some desire for the man he's doing it with.

"Now, Beautiful," Bill grins. "I believe you were in the middle of something."

Dennis nods again, riding Bill hard until the finish together, overwhelmed and overjoyed with the emotion he's managed to knock loose.


End file.
